GoGREENgirl188
GoGREENgirl188 is a LPStuber who is best known for her series LPS: Random Events ''and ''LPS: The Shadowed Heart. She joined on November 21st, 2009 and as of 10/30/2013, has over 100k subscribers. She can be found on several social media platforms, including Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. She also has her own Weebly site: http://lexggg.weebly.com/ Personal Life GoGREENgirl188's real name is Alexis, but she is commonly known as Lex or Lexi. She was born on October 12, 1996. Currently, she is 22 years old. On Valentine's Day of 2015, she married her boyfriend, Cody. She and Cody have a gaming channel called goGREENgaming. Alexis has an Instagram where she posts many pictures of herself. She has shared many personal aspects of her life, and she also made a "Draw My Life" video. Videos & Series GoGREENgirl188's first video (still on her YouTube channel) was LPS: Cupid, ''uploaded on May 9th, 2012. 'The Creepy Carnival' LPS: The Creepy Carnival was a four-part series released in 2012. Video Description: Ep. 1 Shelby and Alexis are home alone with their little brother and sister while their parents go on a week long vacation. They get the idea to invite some friends over (Cody and Travis) to watch movies and have some fun...but little do they know that they will get an unknown invitation to a carnival that very few have heard of. Will they go to the mysterious carnival? If so..what will they be walking into??? '''Alice in Wonderland' LPS: Alice in Wonderland was a three-part series first released in 2012. The series was canceled. Description: This series was based off of Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland. ''Due to some issues in producing the series, it is now discontinued, but the three first parts and preview are still up on her channel. '''The Shadowed Heart' LPS: The Shadowed Heart was first released on June 30, 2012. The series has a total of 6 parts. Description: Ep. 1 Annabelle is just a nice teenage girl..who lets just say..doesn't have it very easy..In this dark romantic love story Annabelle will face her fears, choices, enemies, friends, and hard decissions...When a secret admirerer who has a secret passion for her saves her from anymore danger...love spins...and drama is spilt.. Note: Alexis is planning on creating a sequel series titled LPS: The Shadowed Soul. Arty the Dragon Sorceress LPS: Arty the Dragon Sorceress was first released on Novemeber 17, 2012. The series has a total of 10 parts. Description: Ep. 1 Artemis Draco a.k.a Arty, is a special 16 year old girl with a mysterious family past. She has only one friend, best friend actually, and his name is Donovan Knight. They have been besties all their life. Arty just turned 16 and has one birthday wish, which is to wonder into the forbidden, enchanted forest. Donovan doesn't want to take the risk, but something is calling Arty into the mystical place...Will they go into the forest? If so..What will be awaiting them on the other side???... Note: Alexis has mentioned creating another series that will lead into this one, giving viewers more of the story. Darcy's Pet Shop LPS: Darcy's Pet Shop is a currently four part series first released on December 31, 2012. Description: Ep. 1 Darcy is a beautiful, kind, southern 18 year old girl who has finally accomplished her life long dream to have her own pet shop! She works in the shop with her best friends Calvin, Tina, and Holly. They each have their own job at the shop! In this series there will be random happenings, crazy customers, hilarious shop workers, and conflict between other pet shops trying to get Darcy's pet shop out of town! Note: This series was originally only meant to have 3 parts, but due to popular demand, Alexis decided to continue the series for a few more episodes. Silenced LPS: Silenced is an unfinished 9-part series first released in 2013. This series contains some slightly mature content, as far as LPS videos go. Spellbound LPS: Spellbound is an unfinished 4-part series first released in 2014. Category:LPSTubers